


Hold Me In This Wild, Wild World

by pikestaff (pikaslew)



Series: Targetverse AU [17]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, THIS IS SO CUTE, i hope you like cute stuff because it's all i can write, they're happy and that's all that matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaslew/pseuds/pikestaff
Summary: Anders and Fenris wake up in bed together for the first time.  There is cuddling and also griping and bitching.  But they love each other, really.





	

When Anders woke up it was because there was a light shining in his face. He blinked himself awake, blearily, and for a couple of seconds he was very disoriented before realizing that he was not actually in his own bed. No, he was in Fenris' bed. With Fenris, as it turned out.

Right.

_Riiiight._

They had had a, ahem, night. It had been pretty good, actually. Anders certainly had no complaints. Well, except for the fact that Fenris' desk lamp was now on and pointed directly in Anders' face. "What time is it?" Anders mumbled. He rubbed an eye with a hand.

"Morning," said Fenris. He was sitting upright in bed and was reading a book, which was why the light was on to begin with. He had frizzy bed hair but Anders thought it looked good on him. He reached up and ran a hand through it, and was rewarded with Fenris desperately trying (but largely failing) to hold back a smile.

"Morning? Are you sure it's morning?" Anders yawned. "Do we work today?"

"No," said Fenris.

"Mmm. Then why are you up already?" Anders snuggled himself into Fenris. Fenris was warm.

"I like to read in the mornings," said Fenris. There was a purr in his voice now that Anders was up close.

"We could do something more exciting," said Anders, who liked that purr rather more than he thought he would. He inched a hand up onto Fenris' chest.

"I doubt that. This book is getting pretty exciting," Fenris replied without looking at him. But his will was breaking, and switched his book over to his other hand so he could maneuver an arm around Anders.

"You're a tease, you know. An awful tease." Anders' gaze hadn't left Fenris' face. _Maker, he had a beautiful face._

"And you're..." Fenris turned a page, "...not letting me concentrate very well."

Anders reached up to snatch the book out of Fenris' grasp, but Fenris turned and moved it away. In the process of turning, he had to break away from Anders' cuddle, and Anders wasn't impressed with this. "Okay, so a tease and also an asshat, got it," he said, and it came out sharper than he'd intended it to.

"Go back to sleep," said Fenris.

"I might, if you didn't have that damn light pointed directly in my face," said Anders.

Fenris didn't say anything, and Anders finally turned around with a pout and attempted to fall back asleep. He was tired, and after a few minutes he actually felt himself beginning to drift off when he felt something warm wrap around him. He shook himself awake. "Fenris?"

"I finished my chapter," said Fenris. "What were you saying about something exciting?"

"Nope. Too bad. You missed out the first time," said Anders half-jokingly and half-determined. He was playing but he also didn't want Fenris to win this particular battle of wills.

"Did I?" Fenris purred that into his ear and then began to nibble it. Just a bit.

_Ohhhhhh. Well, damn him then._

"When was the last time I told you that I hate you," said Anders as he gave in and pressed himself into Fenris' embrace.

And Fenris grinned into Anders' neck. "You love me really."

_Yeah. Damn him._

**Author's Note:**

> Targetverse is on tumblr - http://targetverse.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm on tumblr too if you wanna be friends! - http://pikestaff.tumblr.com


End file.
